The lakehouse
by mistywaters22
Summary: COMPLETE: Tru decides to take a vacation. Little does she know someone has plans to make sure she stays away permanently. JackTru Fic :
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to the T.V Show Tru Calling, of course if I did my stories would be on T.V. instead of me just writing fan fic and making absolutely no profit what so ever.**

"Damn" Tru kicked her car tire in frustration. Her first break in three years was about to be over before it even started. She glared at her flat tire and ran a hand through her hair, wishing for the fiftieth time she had paid attention in auto shop class. She ran down a list of possible ways to fix her dilemma.

After a few minutes of mental debating she decided the smartest option would be to try walking to the gas station she passed a few miles back. She grimaced looking down at her boots. The smartest option wasn't always the easiest or most painless. She was just about to start her trek to the gas station when she heard her phone ringing.

" Davies" She answered.

" Hello Tru" an all too familiar voice floated through her phone.

"Well well well if it isn't the devils lapdog himself." She said sourly.

"Now Tru if I cared enough about what you thought of me, you might have come dangerously close to hurting my feelings." Jack drawled.

"Look Jack is there a point to this phone call, or are you trying to annoy me to death." Tru growled

" Wow grouchy grouchy, maybe you should try getting a little more sleep. You know maybe if you cut back on trying to save everyone you wouldn't have that problem."

"Yea that's going to happen, as much as I do enjoy these fun little chats, like a

bullet in the head. I strongly urge you to get to a point before I give into temptation hang up on you." She said willing her voice to become calm.

"Okay, since patience is defiantly not one of your virtues I'll skip to it, I was just wondering where you were, it's getting to easy for me to do my job. And I do love a challenge." He replied matching her calm voice, which only aggravated her even more.

" Well weren't you the one who said you didn't care enough for me to hurt your feelings, well you shouldn't care where I am, now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do like poke out my eyes with hot needles." She hung up before he could try to bait her with some annoying remark.

She looked around and sighed once she realized she had been so distracted by Jacks phone call that she had begun walking in the opposite direction.

" Damn you Jack" She said out loud. " All I wanted was a bubble bath and some champagne, a few candles was that to much to ask." She yelled looking up towards the sky.

She groaned when she hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. A few minutes later the sky opened up and the downpour began.

" That was a rhetorical question" She yelled but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the rain slapping the road.

**This is my first fan fic so make me happy and give me a nice review ; - )**

**Reese**


	2. Owls, belts, and suprises

Tru trudged onward feeling a little like something the proverbial cat dragged in. At least it had stopped raining. She winched as her toe struck a rock and once again made a mental note to throw out every shoe with more than a two inch heel as soon as she got home, if she every got home.

"So this is what happens when I try to take a vacation. I was better off staying home and fighting the good fight." She smiled ruefully.

She frowned and paused for a minute. She had the distinct feeling she was being watched, not only that but she could have sworn she heard someone whisper her name. She turned in a complete circle her gaze finally coming to rest upon the darkest part of the woods.

"Tru." She heard it again, this time it was a little bit louder and closer than the first. She took a step back, and willed herself not to run off like the shrieking banshee. Suddenly Tru felt like a blond bimbo in a B-rated horror movie. It was so easy to comfortably sit on your couch in the safety of your own home and yell at the girl on the screen to run, but now since their roles were reversed Tru felt as if someone had super glued her feet to the road.

What would Neve Campbell do? She asked herself. Without another moments hesitation she took off running for all she was worth her boots nosily smacking the asphalt road as she tried to put as much distance as she could between her and the woods. Her mind raced through all the possibilities and scenarios and she sped up, the what if's fueling the adrenaline already coursing through her body.

"Tru." She heard it again and risked a glance over her shoulder. She didn't see anything, but Tru knew better than anyone that just because you couldn't see it didn't mean it wasn't there. She turned back around but not in time to avoid the fallen tree branch strewn across her path.

"Ooffh." She grunted as she landed painfully on her stomach. She whipped around gearing up for a fight. She glanced up just in time to see an owl fly by.

"Hoot." It called out as if to mock her. Tru let out a ragged breath as she realized the culprit was the owl. She gingerly got to her feet wincing as the adrenaline faded leaving her in pain.

"Where's a BB gun when you need one." She asked sourly. She turned and with as much pride as she could muster began to walk to the gas station that was now visible. Screw pride she thought to herself and began to limp.

Harrison Davies sniffled a yawn and for the hundredth time that night wondered what the hell he was doing there. He was parked outside his targets house waiting for him to slip up so he could take the photos and go home. All he had to do was take a few pictures of the very married Mr. Jenkins with his new flavor of the month.

He sighed and began thinking about what he would have been doing if he had driven up to Clarkdale with Tru today rather than meeting her next week. Right now they would have been merrily on their way to the cabin, if not already there. They probably would have been fighting over control of the radio or make up some funny story.

Harrison looked down at his watch, only two minutes had gone by. He took a sip of his now cold coffee and shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

Tru felt a sense of relief wash over her as she pulled up to the cabin. It sat overlooking the lake, it's poster sized windows made for the perfect view. It was classy, but not over the top just perfect for the week of relaxation she planned to enjoy. She tugged her suitcase out of the trunk and dragged it up the stairs leading to the cabin. After a few minutes of searching she finally located her keys and let herself in. Clicking on the lights she took and quick glance around and felt her troubles melt away. As she headed to the master bedroom the only thing on her mind was a hot steamy bath. She put on her Nora Jones CD and began unpacking smiling dreamily as her favorite song came on.

"Come away with me in the night." Tru's husky voice blended perfectly. Her mother had always told Tru she had a beautiful voice and encouraged her to use it more often. Shrugging out of her T-shirt she tossed it aimlessly onto the bed. She had reached up behind her to unhook her bra when she heard a wolf whistle.

"Now Tru if you expect our relationship to remain strictly professional, then I suggest that you don't undo that." She whirled around obscenities flowing from her mouth like a water fountain.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She asked angrily with venom on her tongue and fire in her eyes. She watched as Jacks eyes raked over her body.

"What happened to you." He asked taking in her ripped jeans, bloodied palms and mud streaked face.

"It's laundry day." She spit out sarcastically to angry to be modest and cover herself. Plus she wouldn't give Jack the satisfaction of seeing her squirm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She repeated her voice low, but her voice still laced with anger.

"You don't write, you don't call. I'm starting to get the impression you don't care." He replied calmly.

" That's what you came here for, to annoy the hell out of me. You came to drive me crazy. I just wanted a little peace and quiet." She yelled her voice echoing through cabin.

"Get out; Get out now before I call the police, or before I kill you with my bare hands." She shrieked trying to push him toward.

He chuckled softly at her failed attempts to move him. Before she could even react he snagged her wrist and pulled her against him. Then he pinned her arms to her sides.

"You don't want to piss me off now, I could do whatever my little heart pleases to you and there's nothing you could do to stop me." He whispered menacingly into her ear.

He shifted and something hard pressed against her belly. Oh God please let that be his belt she prayed.

"You don't have a heart, now get out." She said evenly. He released her.

"I'll be around." He smiled crookedly making it seem more like a threat than a fact. She watched as he walked out and shivered when she realized he wasn't wearing a belt.

**Hi guys sorry the last chapter was so short after all this is my first fic. Anyway I would appreciate reviews. Don't worry the fun's not over yet. In fact it hasn't even begun yet...**

**-Reese**


	3. Calm waters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Tru calling yadda yadda yadda bla bla bla. Ya'll know the drill.**

Tru awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. To her it sounded like someone was blowing a foghorn right by her ear. She had what she liked to call a Jack induced headache. She had tossed and turned endlessly last night thinking about what had happened with Jack the night before. She actually woke up screaming after she had a nightmare involving him. It rang again. Groaning she blindly groped for the phone.

"Unggh." She answered.

"Morning Tru." Harrison's voice replied a little too cheerfully. " I see you haven't had your dose of caffeine yet."

Tru rubbed her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock.

"Harry it's 7:30 in the morning and I'm on vacation, trust me caffeine has nothing to do with it."

" Sorry I just got your message. You said it was important so what's the what?" He sounded concerned.

"It seems our friend Jack followed me here, which makes me think he's either turned into a perverted stalker, or he knows something I don't. And I'd prefer the latter."

Harrison swore softly. " Did he touch you? Do you want me to come up there, I can be there in about five hours. Provided I break a few speed limits. I'll kick his-"

"Harrison" she cut him off. "Don't worry I can take care of myself."

"Famous last words." She heard him mutter. "I don't like the idea of you up there all alone with that lunatic running around."

"I'll be fine. Besides you'll be here the day after tomorrow, no need to make you make you leave work early just to come up here." She said sounding a lot more confident then she felt.

"Fine." He said not sounding convinced. "But promise you'll call me if anything happens, I mean it Tru, if you even scrape your knee. I wanna know about it."

Tru started to tell him about last night but then thought the better of it. No need to worry him.

"Okay, I promise, scouts honor." She said holding up two fingers.

" Tru you got kicked out of girl scouts for fighting do you really expect me to believe you'd uphold the girl scouts law and keep your promise." He said dryly.

"Well yeah, but you've got my word how's that?" She asked.

"It'll have to be enough" He sighed. " I have to go Tru my targets about to make his move." She could hear him start his car in the background.

"Okay, be careful bro."

"Same to you, bye."

Tru flopped back down on the bed clutching the phone to her chest. She hoped that she had made the right decision by lying to Harrison. Anyway it was not like she was lying technically she was only withholding certain parts of the story. She just didn't want Harrison to worry and mess up his job. She knew working for their dad gave him a sense of pride. She refused to have him fired over her. No she would be just fine. So why did she still have that eerie feeling that someone was watching her.

A few hours later Tru was making her way down to the main cabin. She figured she would rent a boat for the afternoon. She walked slowly taking the time to check out her surroundings. The deep blue sky seemed to make the trees stand out more. The vibrant colors swirled together creating a soothing effect. She felt as if she had walked into a Normal Rockwell painting. The water sparkled as if someone had spilled a million diamond and they had scattered across the ground.

By the time she arrived at the main cabin she was feeling completely relaxed. She never had time to look at nature when she was home. She was to busy saving lives, or going to class or going to the morgue. Not too much play time left over. When she sauntered into the cabin, the bell positioned above the door announced her arrival. She suddenly wished she had opted for a more conservative outfit, she was feeling a little underdressed. She waltzed up to the counter pretending not to notice the watchful eyes following her. After she rang the bell a few times a handsome man about her age appeared.

"Hello Miss. What can I do for you." He asked politely.

"You can tell me what a girls gotta do to get a boat around here, Matt." She replied reading his name tag.

"Well, Ms…" He trailed off.

"Davies, but you can call me Tru." She filled in.

" Well Tru all you've got to do is fill out this paperwork out, choose your boat, and you'll be all set." He slid a few sheets across the desk.

She smiled widely and began filling out the paper work.

Ten minutes later she and Matt were trekking through the woods in the direction of the lake. Matt's long strides were hard for her to match so she trailed behind him, not that she minded. She liked the view, and it wasn't the lake she was thinking about.

"Are you okay back there?" Matt asked over his shoulder.

Tru's eyes snapped back up the the back of his sandy blond head.

" Umm yeah I ,I'm fine." She stuttered.

She didn't think he would appreciate her oggoling his backside. It was pretty nice, she cocked her head to the side. He must work out a lot. She thought to herself.

"So which one do you want?" He asked a few minutes later snapping her out of her daydream.

She hadn't even realized they had arrived at the lake. Unconsciously she reached up to make sure she wasn't drooling. She wasn't.

" Let's see." She said looking around. "I'll take that one over there." She pointed to a small powder blue boat at the end of the dock.

" Really." He smiled. " I would have taken you for a more classy boat kind of girl, like that one." She followed his gaze to a large pale green motor boat.

"Well what can I say I'm low maintenance." She took a step closer to Mattwithout breaking their gaze.

"That's good, High maintenance girls are too hard to please. So your boyfriend must hate being away from you for more than an hour, I know I would."

She didn't miss the question in his voice.

"Yeah we're basically joined at the hip." She lied

" Oh I see." Matt looked completely crestfallen.

"I'm just kidding, No boyfriend." She smiled and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Really." She laughed.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Tru thought he might try to kiss her, that's if she didn't kiss him first. She mentally went over a list of things she had consumed in the last five hours. Nothing containing garlic, she was all set.

"Well." Matt cleared his throat. "I've got to get back to work. Here are the keys." He placed the keys in her palm his fingers lingering a few moments longer than necessary. " I'll see you around okay."

"Yeah, I'll be around." She replied coyly.

She watched until he faded into the distance, then turned around climbing onto the boat. She shook her head. The last thing she needed was a guy to screw with her 'alone time'.

Then again, Matt was kind of cute.

"Whatever happens in Clarkdale stays in Clarkdale." She pulled her sunglasses down and gunned the engine.

She didn't stop thinking about Matt until she reached the center of the lake.

**A/N: Hi guys, back again. I had like one review and it made me real happy so I'm going to keep going.. I promise the next chapter will have more action in it, I just wanted tointroducea new character so I decided to make it a little calm. Hence thetitle of the chapter calmwaters. I'll beback with more,****Reese :-)**


	4. Fallin'

The boat bobbed along lazily while Tru slathered on her sunscreen. She had just finished eating a delicious lunch and had entertained the idea of going back for more flirting with Matt, but decided against it. It would be too desperate and Tru was not a desperate woman by any means. She took off her halter-top, glad that she had worn her bikini underneath. Then she slid out of her shorts and climbed to the end of the boat, steadying herself before she pulled off a perfect swan dive into the water.

The water was cool against her skin instantly rejuvenating her mind and body. She surfaced a few feet from the boat. Then cut across the water in the direction of the rocks figuring she could get a decent workout as well as a better view. At first she swam overhand above the water, but unfortunately she was out of shape. So she dove under, knowing that it would take less energy.

She was almost to the rocks, when a glittering object caught her eye. She surfaced for air, then dove back under. The water stung her eyes, but she continued until she reached the bed of the lake. At first she thought it was just a necklace that was tangled in a clot of branches and allege. But as she reached out to try to untangle the necklace she realized that she was face to face with a decomposing body. Tru's heart lurched as she stared into the unseeing eyes before her. She tried to scream but her mouth filled with bitter lake water. Flailing her legs wildly she swam as fast as possible to the surface. It seemed like years until she broke the surface, sputtering and coughing up water. Then she began to scream, her cries shattering the otherwise placid lake.

Tru had been around lots of dead bodies before, obviously, but this one had taken her by surprise. She frantically made her way to the rocks, wanting more than any thing to get out of the water. The water that had once seemed like a million glittering diamonds now seemed like it was boiling with malice. She could almost feel her skin peeling off, she had to get out.

When she reached the rocks she hauled herself up, ignoring the sharp pricks of pain as she scrambled to safety. She was almost to the top when one of the rocks under her foot gave away. Then only thing she had time to do was let out a scream before the ground gave away and she was pitched head first into the water. She felt a white hot flash of pain, and then she only saw darkness.

Jack had been aimlessly wondering around for most of the day trying to come up with ways to rectify the situation he was in. The real reason he was in Clarkdale was to deter Tru from answering her calling. Her father had sent Harrison on a wild goose chase to keep him distracted while Jack took care of Tru. Jack didn't want to hurt Tru, he had grown quite fond of her over the past few years. It was no secret that she couldn't stand him, that she tolerated him only because there was nothing she could do about him. He shook his head he didn't have the time or energy to try to analyze the dynamics between the two of them. He knew what he had to do, even if he liked her. What wasn't to like, she was strong, intelligent, passionate, and though he tried to deny it countless times breathtakingly gorgeous. Recently he had found himself thinking about her all the time, he'd even had a few x-rated dreams about her. He chalked it up to not being with a woman in a long time. He sighed and went back to his earlier train of thought.

He had just come up with a suitable plan, when a scream jarred him from his preparation. He waited for a moment thinking perhaps it was just in his head. A few seconds later he heard it again, this time he took off in the direction of the lake without hesitation. By the time he reached the rocky ledge it was too late. He looked over the edge just in time to see a very familiar brunette topple headfirst into the murky water below.

He ripped his shirt over his head and dove in after Tru. The water stung his eyes, but he looked around frantically, the dark water making it difficult to see. His lungs burned for air, but he ignored it. Then he saw her floating lifelessly not five feet from him. He swam as hard as he could, then wrapped his arm around her waist propelling them both to the surface. He took in huge gulps of air, and began making his way to the bank. A sense of relief washed over him as his feet smacked the ground.

"Come on Tru, just a little bit farther." He grunted

He slid his hands under her and carried her the rest of the way, then as gently as he could he place her on the soft sand and kneeled beside her.

"Tru, come on wake up." He checked her pulse, slow but steady.

He gently shook her, fearing he'd break her if he shook her too hard.

Tru's eyes flickered and she began coughing up water.

"That's it darlin, open your eyes." His soft tone even took him by surprise.

Tru's eyes opened and she moaned.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"You took a nasty spill, but your going to be just fine." He replied brushing the wet strains of hair from her face. She moaned again, and her head lolled to the side. She was unconscious. Jack scooped her up, and began making his way to his cabin.

**a/n: Thanxs for all the great reviews, you guys inspire me to keep going. ;) I promise the next chapter will be up faster since I almost done anyways. Thanx again. **

**Reese**


	5. Dangerous Attraction

Tru's head was pounding when she finally came to. She had a headache similar to that of a person being beaten repeatedly in the head with a tire-iron. She tried to put her hand to her head, but it flopped limply next to her. That was not a good sign. She tried to recall the days events. There had been a guy named Matt, and something about the lake, but she couldn't remember.

She knew she was lying on a bed, but she didn't remember how she got there. She opened her eyes. Wait a minute, this wasn't her room. Oh God, What was wrong with her? Her whole body screamed for mercy every time she made the slightest movement. No this wasn't good at all.

She heard a rustling sound coming from the other side of the room and craned her neck around to see, ignoring the red-hot wave of pain she felt. She tried to scream when she saw Jack, it came out a squeak. He must not have heard her because he kept rummaging through his bag. No, she thought to herself, it was just a dream, a nightmare. She closed her eyes and willed him to disappear. It didn't work he was still there, only this time he was shirtless. Crap. She was sure this was some kind of torture method, being forced to watch your arch-nemesis strip. Closing her eyes hadn't helped much and turning her head took way too much energy.

Jack unzipped his jeans, and Tru did the only thing she could think of. She let out a loud moan. Then was horrified when she realized it sounded more sensual than painful. She hoped Jack couldn't distinguish between the two. Her little moan did the trick, she saw the chorded muscles in his back stiffen and heard him re-zip his pants. She quickly closed her eyes, and pretended like she was just coming out of her state of unconsciousness. When she opened her eyes again, he was hovering over her. At first she thought she saw concern etched into his face, but it was quickly replaced with the stoic expression he usually wore.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Just peachy." She croaked. "What happened?"

"You took a header off a no dive zone, luckily I happened to be walking by. I pulled you out, and carried you here." He left out how panicked he had been when he had seen her lifelessly floating in the water. How he had made a deal with God to stop being such a bastard if he let Tru live.

"You just happened to be walking by? What were you really doing?" She asked sourly.

Jack shook his head, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Trust Tru to bite the hand that just saved her. He decided to go with the best defense is a good defense strategy, figuring even if he told the truth she wouldn't believe him and they would spend the rest of the day trading insults.

"What were you doing climbing those rocks? Training for Everest."

She glared at him. "None of your fu-"

He cut her off. "Tru cursing doesn't become you." He shook his head in mock sadness.

Her glare hardened. Then she whipped back the covers and stood up. She fully intended to stalk out of there. She had made it about three feet before the dizziness set in, and her knees buckled. Jack caught her before she hit the floor.

"Thanks." She mumbled weakly.

"No problem." He whispered as he picked her up.

The feeling of her small soft hands on his chest was undoing him. How could someone so small and fragile save people day in and day out. No wonder she had come up here to escape. He gently placed her on the bed, on his bed, and took a step back to look down at her. She looked like a little girl, her face was void of the stress he was used to seeing. He noticed the dark shadows under her eyes and wished he could take them away. He sighed, he had been to long without.

"Why?" She asked drowsily.

He had thought she was asleep.

"Why what?" He asked confused

"Why did you save me, it would be easier if I were dead right?"

"Tru you misunderstand me, I don't want you dead, I just want you to stop meddling with fate. Besides I like … a challenge." He finished lamely. He looked down at her, this time she was asleep. Her breathing was deep and even. She was even more beautiful asleep, no sense in denying it. He ruffled a hand through his hair. He was in deep shit. And he had a feeling it was going to get deeper.

Jack woke up the next morning his senses on high alert. He sniffed the air, it smelled like bacon. No that couldn't be right his mom had been dead for nearly twenty years. Then he remembered his houseguest. Tru. He stood up and stretched. Being about two feet to long for his couch had made for a very uncomfortable night of sleep.

He stopped short when he entered the kitchen. Tru was on her knees in front of the refrigerator shifting through spoiled food. But what really caught his eye was the fact that she was wearing one of his button down shirts. It was all so… sexy, and very domestic. It was actually almost exactly like a dream he'd had a few weeks back. The only thing missing was the whipped cream. Tru stood up giving him a better view of her body. He swallowed a groan. Then he cleared his throat to announce his presence. Tru whipped around.

" Oh h-hi Jack." She stuttered almost dropping the carton of eggs she was holding in her hands.

"I was just making umm breakfast. I figured it was the least I could do seeing as you saved my life and all."

She looked down suddenly realizing what she was wearing. "Oh yeah, sorry I umm didn't have anything else."

"Don't worry about it." Then he added to himself looks better on you anyway.

They stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"So your feeling better I see." He said breaking the silence.

"Umm yeah loads better." She was still flustered. "So how do you like your eggs?"

"Cooked." He was trying to keep his gaze from drifting back to her legs.

Tru put down the eggs and turned to face Jack again.

"Umm I just wanted to say thank you Jack, you could have let me die and you didn't so thanks." She smiled warmly, something Jack never thought would be directed towards him.

"No problem." Not being able to meet her gaze he looked down. Big mistake. He stared at her beautifully shaped legs for a moment then his gaze dropped to her feet. Even they were sexy. He ran a hand through his hair, he had to get her into some pants before his control snapped. He turned on his heel and walked out.

"I've got some sweatpants in my bag if you want them." He called out over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." A nice cold one he thought to himself.

When he walked back into the kitchen Tru had just finished fixing their plates. He was happy to see that she had put on the sweat pants. Sadly it didn't make her any less appealing. He focused on the top of her head.

"Thanks." He said picking up his plate.

"Your welcome." Silence.

They started eating to cover up how uncomfortable they both were.

"Oh my God." Tru said suddenly. "The boat I forgot all about it."

Jack looked up at her. " I took care of it yesterday, oh yeah Matt says hi."

"Oh what did you tell him?" She had forgotten about him.

"That I was your brother, and you had gone back to the cabin to rest, he believed it. He's not too bright." He grunted.

They finished eating in silence. Then Tru offered to do the dishes, but Jack did them so she could shower. When she came out of the bathroom her hair was still wet, and curling around her face.

"Umm Jack I need to go, do you think you can take me back to the cabin?" She asked

"Yeah I'll take you as soon as your ready."

Tru scurried off to get her things, completely unaware of the two sets of watchful eyes following her.

Damn. he was so mad there she was Tru. His Tru, shacking up with a man, after she spent the whole day flirting with another man. At first he had thought she was different that maybe she was pure, He was wrong. He would just have to teach that whore a lesson. A lesson all whores needed to be taught. As soon as he had a little alone time. He didn't want her boyfriends interrupting him. Then he would purify her, just like the others. He turned and walked off, his footsteps muffled by the mud.

**A/N: Okay now every romantic suspense needs to have some sort of villain. And obviously you've just heard from him. I think I'm going to play around with the characters a bit before I let you know who he is. Anyway, thanx again for the great review I love em' : - )**

**Reese**


	6. Into the night

**A/N: Okay just a warning this chapter contains sensitive matters. So don't read it if your well… sensitive to certain matters.**

When Tru walked into her cabin later that evening her head was still throbbing. She turned to wave at Jack who was in his jeep to make sure she got in okay. Back home Jack would have tried to run her down with his jeep, but now he was acting like the perfect gentleman. And that scared her.

"Must be the air." She muttered unlocking the door.

She turned to wave back at Jack who was still waiting patiently, then made a beeline for the bathroom where she tossed back a few Advil. To tired to change she flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes. Intent on counting sheep. She was just getting started when the phone rang.

"Oh come on people!" She threw her hands in the air angrily.

"Hello." She growled into the phone.

"Hey sis it's me." Harrison.

"What do you want?" She was mentally poking her Harrison voodoo doll in the arm.

"I was just calling to let you know I would be a few days late, dad suckered me into working another case." He paused. "Is that okay.?"

" Whatever." At this point Harry could be calling to tell her apartment had just burned down and she wouldn't have cared less.

" Gee Tru that's some caffeine withdraw your going through, maybe you should consider the twelve step program."

" Screw you." She could still hear him chuckling as she hung up.

Something was tugging at the back of her mind. Something she should have remembered about the almost fatal day at the lake, something really important. Too tired to care, she shoved to the back of her mind, and drifted off to sleep.

The sound of rain splattering on the roof of the cabin awakened Tru sometime later that evening. It might have still been light had it not been raining. The storm clouds were smothering out what was left of the retreating sun, casting the cabin in an eerie darkness.

Tru rose slowly exchanging Jacks clothes for her jeans and tank top, figuring she could at least wash his clothes since he was nice enough to let her wear them. She tried not to dwell on how strong and sculpted Jack had looked shirtless. Jack had surprised her with his tenderness, she was so used to his cynical side that she hadn't even thought that there may be another side of him, a gentler side. She gave in involuntary shudder imagining those gentle hands around her body, touching her, filling her… She tried to shake the images out of head, but it was too late. The damage was already done. She wanted him, and that was bad.

She was headed down to the machine intent on clearing her mind of all thoughts involving Jack, when she felt water creep through her stocking feet. Startled she looked down to see what she'd stepped in. Her pulse quickened as she realized she had stepped in a very large, and rather wet footprint. She tried to reason that maybe it was just a puddle from the rain, but as she looked down the hallway, there was no mistaking the trail of footsteps.

She stiffened a scream and slunk back into the shadows praying that whoever was in her cabin, hadn't found her yet. After a few minutes of being consumed by blind terror, Tru began to slink along the wall in the direction of the door. She would rather be outside where she had lots of room to run, then to be trapped in a small space with not that many options.

Shakily she continued towards the door praying every step of the way. She was almost there when she heard a floorboard creak behind her. Her body tingled with dread, and before she could even react an iron grip encircled her waist and she was propelled backwards. Her breath left her body as she crashed into her captor's body. Feeling hysteria bubbling through her body she slammed her elbow into the softest spot she could find. She heard a grunt and began mentally cheering herself, but her victory was short lived. No sooner than she had taken three steps an unmistakably male arm snatched her back.

He began dragging her back in the direction of her room. Tru struggled harder determined to escape. As he dragged her through the doorway she grabbed a hold of the door and refused to let go. He tugged a few times and finally impatience took over and slammed her head into the doorframe. Wood cracked, or possibly something in her head and she slumped to the ground. Her attacker dragged her limp form in the rest of the way, and tossed her into the bed face forward. Before she could even move to get up, he straddled her back, pressing her face painfully into the mattress.

Then she heard a deep raspy voice next to her ear. "Go ahead and scream, I like it when they scream."

Every bone in her body shook with undiluted fear, but she bit down on her tongue and didn't so much as let out a squeak.

"I said scream you worthless whore!" He flipped her over so that she was facing him.

His face was clad in a ski mask, but she could see his eyes flashing with anger. She yanked one of her wrist free from his painful grasp, and tried to snatch his ski mask off, determined to at least see her attacker. He let out a growl, and rewarded her with a painful slap across the face. Through the blaze of pain, she saw him remove a glinting object from his pocket. Another wave of hysteria shot through her as she realized it was a knife. She stopped struggling.

"See I knew this would get your attention little girl, It always works on the feisty ones. I knew you would fight before you let me purify you, they always do." He chuckled evilly.

Giving Tru a chance to understand just how crazy he was.

"Your whacked out you sick freak." She spat out.

He smiled and gripped her wrist. Tru yelped in pain.

"Little girls need to know…" He trailed off.

"Need to know what? how psychotic you are." Belatedly she questioned the wisdom of pissing him off. But hell he was going to kill her any way, might as well go down fighting. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow. It never came. When she opened her eyes again he placed the knife to her throat. He was trying to terrorize her, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Then he slid the knife downward slicing her t-shirt open.

"They need to be purified." He mumbled

Realization dawned on Tru, he was going to rape her, then kill her, and no one would even hear her cries. She forced her mind to go blank, desperately trying to formulate a plan. If she could only get to her cell phone then she could make a break for it and call someone. But Harry was too far. Wait what about Jack. She knew she didn't have his number, but he had called her before, thankfully she had caller I.D she just hoped he didn't have a private number. Thank God Harry had called her at the cabin, because if he had called her cell Jack's number might have been erased, then she would have been screwed. Now all she had to do was get to the phone.

She craned her neck towards the nightstand, and relief flowed through her as she saw her cell phone lying next to the alarm clock. She ignored the brutal groping and his sickening arousal pressed against her thigh, and willed her body to relax. Her head lolled to the side as if she'd passed out. Yeah that's it you bastard put the knife up. She said in her mind over and over again. You don't need it, you can take me. He was unaware of her mental chanting, as he put the knife back into his pocket. She waited a few more moments until his grip on her loosened, then she jolted into action. She jerked her leg up and kneed him in the groin. He tilted off her and curled into a fetal position howling in pain. Tru was too scared to smile so she ran snatched the phone and ran.

She knew she was too weak from having her head slammed into the door to get far so she barricaded herself in the bathroom. With her heart slamming in her chest, and her fingers shaking so violently that she almost dropped the phone, she dialed.

"Ello." She heard him answer sleepily.

"Jack, help." She shouted breathlessly.

"What, Tru is that you, what's wrong."

"This guy he's crazy he broke in. Please you've got to get here."

"I'm coming." All traces of his earlierexhaustion were gone.

"Please don't hang up Jack." She hadn't even realized she was crying, no sobbing.

"Never." He gritted. "Where are you?"

"Locked in the bathroom, please hurry," She sobbed.

"I'm almost there." He said reassuringly.

"Jack I need-" she was interrupted by a splintering sound. She looked up and saw a gaping hole in the door.

"Oh God Jack he's breaking down the door." She was screaming now, her wails bouncing off the bathroom tiles and echoing through the empty cabin.

Thud, Thud.

God, I promise to live a long life of celibacy if I just get through this she feverishly prayed.

Thud Thud

"Jack-" That was all she could say before the door was thrown open and she was tackled. The phone skittled out of her reach, and her head cracked the floor painfully. Waves of nausea crashed into her relentlessly as she struggled to remain conscious. She was too weak to fight him off as he ripped open her shirt. Vaguely she heard the sound off his zipper being lowered, and then finally she welcomed the darkness as she fell unconscious.

**Hi guyz, I hope you liked this chapter. I know I'm evil for beating up Tru so much, but she a tough girl she can take the heat. Plus this is all connected. You'll find out how laters. The next chapter is going to be kind of short plz don't be too mad. As always thanx for the great reviews. :-)**

**Reese**


	7. Addmissions

**A/N: Okay this also contains sensitive material but it's really not too bad just a few bad words. I just want to be safe and give ya'll a heads up.**

Jack was frantic he had been in the middle of a very pleasant dream, in which Tru had the leading role when the phone rang. He thought about ignoring it, but the dream was already ruined. At first he couldn't recognize who it was, because they were too hysterical. It only took him a few minutes to figure out it was Tru. She was screaming saying someone had broken in. He threw on a shirt and snatched on a pair of jeans, not even bothering to button them, and then dove into his car. His heart was lodged in his throat, but he tried to calm her down. He was still on the line when he heard a splintering sound. He'd never felt so helpless before he was about to listen to the death of one of the only women he had come to respect. A woman he could come to love.

"Jack-" He heard her shout, the he heard the splintering sound again, and knew in his heart the door had given away.

"Tru, Tru!" He shouted. His heart filled with dread when she didn't answer.

He accidentally jerked the car to the side, then overcorrected and almost plowed headfirst into a tree. He had to calm down. He could be no help to her if he crashed. He could just make out the top of her cabin when he heard clothing being ripped and the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered. Dread filled him as he realized what was going to happen.

"Don't you touch her you bastard. I swear I'll rip your goddamn head off!" He gripped the phone so hard he nearly broke it in half. He hit the ground running, not even bothering to sneak up on the bastard. The door was locked, so he backed up and threw his weight against it. Then without breaking a stride he barreled down the hallway praying he wasn't too late. Glass shattered somewhere toward the back of the cabin, but Jack ignored it knowing that it hadn't come from the bathroom. His heart broke at the sight of Tru. She was lying on the floor, her tattered shirt was proof of the violence she had just endured. Blood was running down her bruised face, but thankfully her pants were still in place. He slid to a stop in front of her. Her eyes opened as he was checking her pulse and she screamed.

"No Tru it's okay it's just me." He tried to touch her again, but she pulled away. Christ he was going to kill the person who had done this to her. He whipped out his phone, ignoring her feeble protests, and called for an ambulance. He snatched a jacket out of her room and covered her with it. Then he sat down and began trying to soothe her. One of the only things Jack knew little about, and was willing to admit, was tears. Feeling awkward and oversized he did his best to offer what little comfort he could muster up.

"Shh Shh baby, it's okay. You're going to be fine." She finally allowed him to touch her so he rocked her back in forth.

A few minutes later the ambulance came to a screeching halt in front of her cabin.

Tru looked around wildly as the EMT's filled her bathroom. They pushed Jack out of the way and went to work. Or at least tried to.

"No don't touch me." Tru slapped their hands away.

"Ma'am you've just been through a very traumatic experience we need to get you to the hospital." They tried to still her flailing arms, but the fear from her attack was still present, which intensified her struggles. The men looked at each other and nodded. One pulled out a syringe and the other grabbed her arm. Tru howled in pain as the needle slid into her arm.

Jack cursed. "Don't hurt her." He tried to step back to her side, but someone stopped him.

"It's for her own good, it's just a sedative to help calm her down. But Jack wasn't even paying attention. He was to busy glaring at the men as they buckled Tru in the gurney.

Seconds later they were loading in the ambulance. Tru was still fighting them as they loaded her, even though her eyes were drooping. Jack climbed in and sat beside her. Tru's head craned in his direction and she opened her eyes.

"Don't leave me."

His heart broke for the second time that night and he grabbed her hand entwining his fingers in hers.

"Never." He whispered as he brushed a kiss to her forehead, and at that very moment he knew what he had tried so hard to deny, what he chalked up to being without for so long. What he had spent his whole adult life running from. He knew he was in love with Tru, and for the first time he let it consume him, consume his heart. He waited until the drugs took effect and she had fallen asleep.

He kissed her again. "Please come back to me." He swallowed the hard lump that was wedged in his throat and continued. "Come back because…I love you."

**A/N: You can all thank cherrygurl1225, and jetmoon for me getting this chapter up so quick.. Their fateful reviews made me feel bad about taking so long to post tothe nextchapter. I'll be back with more laters**

**Reese**


	8. AN

Okay there is a major prob with my computer.Since I save everything on floppy instead of aC.D (Iknow I'm old school)right now I can't get my chapters posted, but when I do I promise I'll post a few chapters just to make up for making you guys suffer. I just want to make sure you know that I'm planning to finish this. I've got like the next four chapters written already, and as soon as it's fixed I'll post a couple.

**Reese**


	9. Awakening

Tru struggled out of her drugged state of unconsciousness feeling as if she had gone skydiving. Minus the parachute. She narrowed her eyes in a failed attempt to focus, and gritted her teeth trying to battle the waves of nausea that crashed into her body relentlessly. Finally after her sight cleared she took a look around, and realized two things simultaneously. She lying in a bed that wasn't hers, and she was dressed in a gown so ugly she's rather eat dirt than wear in public. Then it hit her, she was in a hospital. Weird. The last thing she remembered was waking up in Jack's bed after he pulled her from the lake, then going home then… nothing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her room door flew open and a robust nurse bustled in. Her rosy cheeks and round form made Tru instantly think of her as a female equivalent of Santa Claus.

"Oh good you're awake dear I was starting to think they gave you too much Imeamena and put you in a coma." She chirped a little to loudly.

Tru winced at the effort to speak "What did… they give me?…a horse tranquilizer"

The nurse chuckled causing Tru to cringe, any other day the sound of laughter would have made Tru smile, today was not that day.

"No they gave you Imeamena, you were putting up a bit of a fight. Although not as much as that young man who came with you, now that man is a hell cat. We nearly had to give him a sedative."

Tru furrowed her brow. Jack? No way that man was the embodiment of calm, no way he was pitching a fit for her sake. She blinked as the nurse began shining a light in her eyes.

"How do you feel?" She put down the light and began feeling Tru's wrist for a pulse. "Like I got into a fight with an eighteen-wheeler" Tru gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the pain radiating through her body.

The nurse smiled knowingly. "I know dear, it will pass. But you need to rest."

Tru shook her head "No I need…to leave"

The nurses smile stayed in place but Tru could feel the exasperation bubbling beneath the surface. "You don't want another round of Imeamena do you?"

Tru instantly shut her eyes. She heard the nurse chuckling as she bustled out of the room.

When Tru opened her eyes again it was dark. But even in the darkness she could feel his presence. Jack was sprawled in a chair beside her bed asleep. Tru smiled at the scene before her. As if he was aware he was being watched Jacks eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back" His voice was a rich and dark as the night.

"Good to be back" She said weakly.

Jack stood up stretching his long legs and yawning, making Tru instantly think of a cat. He was just a mysterious and quiet. And he always looked as if he were ready to pounce.

Tru shoved the thought from her head.

" This is the second time in about a week that I've woken up in a bed that's not mine." She blushed as she realized how that sounded. "I mean… not that I've… well you know what I mean."

Jack had the grace not to laugh, but she could see the faint smile tugging at his lips.

"What happened?" she asked

Jack's face hardened instantly. "You don't remember"

"No"

"Well you umm… you called me last night saying someone had broken in. You were hiding in the bathroom. I got there as fast as I could, but it was too late he had broken down the door…" He trailed off.

Tru stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"You mean he-"

"No" He shouted, then lowered his tone. "No he didn't get the chance"

Tru could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but refused to shed them.

"But he wanted to." It was more of a statement then a question. Jack's silence told her everything she needed to know.

"Did they…did they catch him."

Jack shook his head.

"You mean he's still out there" Tru sat up, instantly feeling woozy.

Jack was at her side in an instant. "Don't worry he won't get to you again. I won't let him."

Tru realized her hands were shaking, she gripped them into fist so hard that she could feel her nails digging into her skin.

"Oh God, I remember"

Little pieces of her memory began assaulting her all at once.

"I was going to wash your clothes, and then he attacked me. I tried to fight but he was too strong. He dragged me into my room and all I could think about was that no one knew, that no one could help me." She paused for a minute gapping for breath. "He was trying to terrorize me, he told me no one would hear me scream, that he needed to purify me. "Oh God, I can still feel him on me." She broke of in choked sobs.

"No, no darling don't cry." Jack gathered her in his arms. "Shhh don't cry, he won't hurt you again I promise." He whispered soothingly in her ear.

They stayed in this position for quite a while, until Tru's heart wreaking sobs turned into soft hiccups. Finally spent Tru went limp in his arms. Jack gently slid her back under the covers and pulled the blanket back in place. He watched her for a moment trying to memorize every bit of her. She was so beautiful, so smart, so real. He was going to get the bastard who did this to her. His heart beat furiously as he looked at the bruises that marred her creamy skin. Yes he was going to kill him, whoever he was.

Later that evening the sheriff showed up to take her statement, but Tru didn't have much faith in him. He was so old he nearly had to use a cane. Tru related her story to him, hating to have to relive her hellish ordeal. But Jack was beside her the whole time holding her hand. And for that Tru was truly grateful.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but things are up and running smoothly. As always thanks for the great reviews.

Reese


	10. Revelations

Tru watched as Jack's face morphed from confusion, to disbelief, finally settling on anger. She was pretty sure his expression mirrored her own. Had it not been for the threat of being shot up with another dose of Imenena Tru would have run out of there in search of Matt. She mentally pictured running him over in her jeep, nah too messy, maybe a clean shot to the head.

She was jerked back into reality by Jack's deep voice. "I'll get him don't worry Tru, I'll get him"

"We you mean right?" Tru cracked her neck, gearing up for a fight.

"I mean what I say, and I say what I mean" Jack replied calmly, too smart to walk into her trap.

"Well I mean what I say, and I say I'm going to hunt that bastard down to the end of the earth if I have to."

"Well I say your not going anywhere near this whack job, even if I have to gag you, tie you up, and hide you in a closet." Jack's jaw began to tic again.

"Sure that's a great idea, why don't you serve me to Matt on a silver platter. Keep me nice and immobile so he can have his way with me."

"Damn it Tru, for once listen to me just tried to kill you. I want to know that your safe while I take care of him. The last thing I want is you running around like a red flag taunting the bull."

"I can take care of myself Jack, I've been doing that since you walked into my life." Tru snapped out.

"I never wanted to rape and murder you, I just want you to stop meddling with fate." Gone was the stoic man who never show emotion, replaced by a newer angrier Jack.

"Screw you Jack, as soon as the doctors give me the all clear I'm going after him, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Not legally anyway she thought.

"Watch me." He growled, and with that he stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

A few minutes later her wish was granted and her doctor step in to examine her once more before her release into the real world. Once she was given the all clear she exchanged her hospital gown for the clothes Jack had been nice enough to bring to her and bolted looking for the nearest pay phone. Her fingers shook as she dialed the numbers. The phone rang, and she waited.

"Hey Harry it's me, call me when you get this message." She hung up feeling happy that she didn't have to pretend things were fine. Now her next problem , she didn't have a ride home. And since calling Jack wasn't an option, that left hitchhiking, or a cab. She opted for a cab. After a nearly a half an hour of sitting on a bench warding off passes from a man old enough to be her father her cab pulled up to the curb.

"Thanks, I'm staying in cabin 22." She said nearly breathless with anticipation of getting home and getting Matt.

"Sure thing little lady." The cabbie drawled. Luckily this man was too busy singing "Walk this Way" to throw any passes her way. Which was just fine with her. Tru stared out the window thinking about all that had happened in the past week. Some of her memory from the lake was still gone, she hoped maybe she would remember something still seem off. She felt like she had forgotten a very vital piece of that day. Then she thought about how to get Matt, and decided that for now it would be best to play dumb. If he knew she knew it was him that attacked her, he might get the hell out of dodge, and Tru wanted him to rot in a prison cell for the rest of his natural life, for what he had done to her. Going to the police was not an option right now, considering the fact that they were just a bunch of hicks who wouldn't know what to do in a life and death situation if someone shouted it into their ear. No this she would handle on her own. The cab jerked to a stop in front of her cabin, and Tru hastily paid the cabbie and let herself into her cabin. As the door shut images of the night before flew through her head. The terror was raw and basic, and Tru still felt it. She checked out every crack in the cabin making sure no homicidal maniac was crouching in the closet waiting for her, and then stepped into the bathroom wanting nothing more than to clean her skin of the filth she had endured the night before. She stepped under the steamy spray feeling the scalding water beating down on her, but refusing to make the water colder. No now she wanted to wash away the feeling of those dirty hands groping her, burning her flesh. Finally she allowed the tears to come. She didn't hold back. She was safe right now, no one would think of her as weak, she would never let them see how much this had effected her, especially not Jack. The fiery water slowly turned to freezing and Tru shut it off. Shivering slightly she shut it off and step out of the shower. She wrapped a large towel around herself and walked out into her room deciding to call Harrison back to see how his case was going. She made it as far as the bed when she was suddenly whipped around. Tru reacted instantly kicking, and screaming before the familiar voice even registered.

"Damn it Jack what are you doing?" Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to rip out of her chest.

"What are you doing, better yet what are you planning to do?" Anger was radiating from his body.

"I asked you first. What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack, geezh I think I've had enough of men grabbing me from behind to last me a life time."

His gaze instantly softened. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine" Tru yanked her arm from his grasp and took a step back.

She instantly regretted it since it only gave Jack a better view of her lack of clothing. Being next to naked in a bedroom with her arch-nemises who was fully clothed was the stuff nightmares were made of. Tru took another step back and would have ended up with her backside planted squarely on the floor if it hadn't been for Jack's fast reflexes.

"Thanks." She said huskily. Jack's warm grip tightened and he pulled her closer. For some unknown reason Tru found herself not resisting his gently tug, and moving closer until their bodies were pressed together.

"You have to understand, I just don't want you hurt." He whispered softly in her ear his breathe sending tingles down her body.

"And you have to understand that I want to nail Matt to the wall for what he did to me, and God knows how many other women." She whispered into his ear. He ran his hand up her back and it came to rest on her neck which sent little shock waves into her system. Nearly dizzy with want, Tru leaned tighter against him.

"Fine, but if you want in, we do things my way. No going in guns blazing Calamity Jane style, we watch his moves. He's slick if he's gotten away with this before so we just watch for now, understand?" He pulled back far enough to look into her eyes.

"No Jack I want-"

His lips suddenly crashed into her smothering her protest. Before her mind had fully registered what was happening her body was responding, pulling him closer yet. Jack slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and her nerve endings began to fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, loving the taste of his mouth. He slipped a knee between her thigh and she arched against him. The bed hit the back of her knees and he slid her down onto it. He moved over her pressing him self against her intimately, she gasped. Suddenly he stiffened and pulled back. It took a few minutes for the lust haze to clear so that she could see him. An unidentifiable expression was etched into his face.

"What's wrong." She asked still breathless from his kisses.

"I can't do this…I've got to go." He turned and walked off before Tru even realized what had taken place. She lay on the bed still warm from Jacks kisses and passion as she watched the door slam behind him. A few seconds later she heard her front door shut. She was all alone now.


	11. Together

Tru tossed and turned for hours until finally giving in to the fact that there would be no sleep for her.

"No rest for the wicked." She muttered to herself as she slid out of her bed and sulked off the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and threw her nightgown back on . Her bare feet padded noiselessly on the wooden floor as she walked around in the kitchen fixing herself a cup of coffee. It was still dark outside when Tru slipped out onto the damp porch. Strangely enough Tru was comforted by the darkness.

"You shouldn't be out here."

Surprised , Tru jumped at the sound of the voice then relaxed just a bit when she realized who it was. Tru closed her eyes for a moment praying that maybe when she opened them a friendly psychotic ax-murder might replace him.

"Damn it Jack, either wear a bell around your neck, or stop lurking around and sneaking up on me."

Jack slipped out of the shadows soundlessly.

"How long have you been here."

"Since I left your room." Jack replied quietly.

Tru shuddered at the reminder of what had nearly happened in her room.

"Oh" She said dumbly, thankful that the darkness hid the blush that was spreading across her face.

"I love it when you blush."

Or not. She shifted her weight to one side, then instantly switched back when she realized how provocative her pose was. No point in dangling the bait in front of the hungry loin.

Jack took a step forward, Tru took a step back. They continued like this until Tru was back into the wall.

"Jack what are you doing, you said this was a bad idea remember." Irritation laced her voice as she remember how he had just walked out on her leaving her thinking that she had done something wrong.

"No." Jack cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his. " I said I couldn't do it, and besides I changed my mind."

Uh-Oh Tru gulped.

"Well change it back." She said defensively.

"Your not afraid are you." His tone taunting her to admit it

Tru licked her lips and changed her pose. "Me. Afraid. Never." She said coyly.

She arched against Jack and nipped at his neck. Then smiled evilly when she felt him stiffen.

"Well." She feigned a yawn. "I'm back off to bed. Do you want me to bring you out a blanket or something ?"

Jack just stared at her.

"Okay suit yourself. Good night." She brushed past him and sashayed towards the door.

She heard a shuffle behind her and before she could even react he had her pinned against the wall with her feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

"Don't you dare." He growled into her ear.

His lips crashed into her in a soul melting kiss. He groaned and pressed harder against her. Tru fought the urge to wrap her legs around his waist and return his passionate kiss. Instead she let her lips go slack and held herself as stiff as a piece of wood. Finally sensing that she wasn't returning his affection Jack stopped and pulled away, his face a mask of confusion.

"I'll do whatever I please." Tru whispered softly. "Now put me down."

After a few moments of staring at her, Jack complied obediently. Her back slid down the wall and her feet planted onto the solid wooden porch. He began to move back, but Tru grabbed his arm.

"Now that's better." She smiled and met his mouth against hers. Mouths still locked in an embrace, they stumbled into the cabin . They both pulled back breathing hard.

"Tru this is wrong, you don't understand. I-" She put her finger to his lips to shush him.

"I understand completely. You want me, and I want you, and right now that's more than enough okay?"

Jack nodded mutely .

"Good." Tru smiled. "Because if you had said no, I would have knocked you out and dragged you to my bed, and had my way with you."

"Oh really." Tru squealed as Jack bent over and tossed her over his shoulder. "That sounds like a pretty damn good idea to me." He briskly carried her into her bed room pausing only to close her bedroom door.

By the time he placed her on her feet in front of the door, they were both breathless with anticipation.

They stared at each other for a few moments until finally their restraint shattered. They came together in a flurry of arms and lips. Tru pulled his shirt over his head and tugged at his jeans. His body was gorgeous, lean and all muscle. Before Tru could bat an eye she was lying on the bed, her nightgown pushed up, with Jack poised to come into her. She closed her eyes and waited for him.

"Open your eyes Tru, I want you to look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into the eyes off her complete opposite. The man she had spent the last years fighting in the proverbial battle of good and evil. And yet she still wanted him, more than she had ever wanted any man before.

Jack plowed forward and Tru winched in pain.

His nostrils flared and his eyes widened in surprise. "You mean…" The words died on his lips.

Tru nodded quickly .

" Why didn't you tell me? Never mind now that I know I'll take my time. I don't want to hurt you, and I want this to be as good for you as I know it's going to be for me. Okay darlin."

Tru nodded again, and he gave her a quick kiss to reassure her. For the next half an hour Jack proceeded to show her more pleasure than she ever though she could feel. Finally when she was on the brink of losing herself again he mounted her again and stared down at her.

"God, Tru you have no idea how bad I've wanted you." He confessed.

Tru's eyes blurred with tears. The man she once thought to be so horrible was turning into a man she could love.

"No darlin please don't cry." Jack kissed the tears from her cheeks. To let him know she was ready, Tru raised her hand to his face and ran her fingers across his jaw. Jack nodded and as their lips met, he slid into her.

After wards they lay in a tangle of sheets. Tru's head resting on Jack's shoulder, and Jack's arm wrapped around her in a protective manner. Each lost in their own thoughts. In the distance the sun began to rise, bringing with it a new day. Tru knew there was no going back for either of them. The strange thing was she had no regrets.


	12. The Truth

Hi guyz, I just want to say thank you for the patience that you shown. That and not resorting to death threats, well some of ya'll anyway.

As soon as Tru opened her eyes images of her with Jack instantly assaulted her brain, and the enormity of their actions made her close her eyes. She rolled over expecting to see Jack lying next to her, but was greeted by and empty bed. Her heart plummeted as thoughts raced through her head. Maybe she wasn't good enough? Maybe he didn't want to be with her? What did she expect for Jack to get down on one knee and propose to her. That stuff only happened in fairy tales, and Tru knew her life was anything but.

Quietly she rose from her rumpled bed and slipped off to the bathroom. When she glanced at the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself. Her face had a shiny glow, one she had never seen on her face before. Her eyes were heavy lidded. She had once heard someone describe them as bedroom eyes, but she had never had the pleasure of having them until today. Even her lips looked full and swollen. Jack had definitely left his mark on her. She quickly brushed her teeth and splashed water on hr face. She was just about to hop in the shower when she thought about Harrison, and how worried he must be by now.

She rolled her shoulders, and prepared to get blasted by Harry as she picked up the phone. But instead of the dial tone, she was greeted by Jack silky voice. A nagging voice in her head told her to hang up, but curiosity won over, and she listened in.

"Yes, I realize that I'm behind schedule. I've been trying to come up with a better plan, one that won't end in Tru's untimely demise."

"Jack, I have a plan you'll do what I tell you to do. I sent you there to take care of her, and I expect to get my money's worth."

Tru felt her blood run cold as all the pieces to the puzzle clicked into place.

"Yes, don't worry she'll no longer be a nuisance to anyone by the time I'm through with her."

"Don't disappoint me."

Tru waited until Jack hung up before she replaced the receiver. She had just spent the night with the man who had been sent to "handle her". Tru wasn't dumb, she had watched enough Al Pacino movies to know that meant he was here to kill her. She had a sudden image of being tossed into the lake with a ball and chain around her led and shuddered. How could someone who had spent the whole night giving her pleasure be evil enough to kill her. She was scurrying around the room changing when she heard the footsteps. She held her breath and listened as they got closer, and then watched in horror as the doorknob twisted and Jack walked into the room. She half expected him to come in with a gun and shoot her point blank, he didn't. His warm gaze settled on her as he crossed the room and she suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"H-hi Jack-I couldn't find you, so I figured I'd go for a walk." To the nearest police station.

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Please don't be nervous around me darlin'."

Yesterday Tru would have melted in his arms at the sound of his husky voice, but today she knew the truth. He was a murder, a cold-blooded killer. In short he was death, and he was looking to make her his next victim. Anger took place over self-preservation and she snapped.

"Yousonofabitch." She howled planting her hands on his chest and pushing with all her might. He moved a fraction of an inch.

"How were you going to take care of me? After you got tired of screwing me maybe you were going to hand me over to Matt?

Jack grabbed her wrist and tugged her against him, and she began to struggle.

"No, let me go." She kicked out, and felt a surge of satisfaction as she heard him grunt. She tried to dart past him, but he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to the floor, pinning her with his weight. Tru's eyes blurred with tears and she let out choked screams.

"Damn it Tru shut up." Jack growled placing a hand over her mouth.

She glared up at him, and continued letting out muffled shouts.

"Darlin you need to be quiet, someone's in the cabin." Tru instantly stilled beneath him figuring she was probably safer with Jack. Then again… She didn't resist as he gently tugged her to her feet and shuffled to the closet.

"Stay here Tru. I mean it. Don't move from this closet until you hear me call you." How quickly things had changed, she was taking orders from a man who had orders to kill her. She figured whatever Jack had in store for her was probably better than what was lurking around her cabin. She nodded and slid into the shadows as he shut the door.

She curled into the darkest corner and waited. Tru grew more and more worried as time ticked by, which was strange since Jack was here to kill her. Of course she'd rather have Jack do her in than Matt. Of the two he was probably the nicer killer. Now there's an oxymoron Tru thought bitterly. Fear slithered into the deepest part of her heart until she was almost certain it would explode. Then she began questioning Jack's reasons for leaving her behind. For all she knew he was setting the house on fire. No way was she going to sit around waiting to become fried crispy. She gingerly crawled to her feet and leaned against the door listening for any signs of movement. Finally satisfied that Matt wasn't posed outside the door with a blowtorch she slid the door open and crept out. She glanced around so far so good. As quietly as she could she crept to the window and slid it open. She sent out a silent thank you to the person who had last stayed here, and had oiled the windows so that they didn't squeak. Grunting she swung her legs out and slid out, pausing briefly before dropping to the ground. She dropped to the ground and landed on her back. She lay there momentarily stunned before galvanizing into action. She rocketed to her feet and whirled around. Right into someone's chest. Her gaze drifted up slowly and she gulped and took a step back.

"You."


	13. Surprise, Surprise

"You." Tru repeated backpedaling. Matt stared back at her, a grim smile marring his handsome features. Tru's attempt at escaping was halted as she stepped back against a tree. Matt stepped forward menacingly effectively trapping her.

"Um what are you doing here?" She asked nervously licking her lips.

Matt sighed and shook his head. "You know why I'm here Tru don't act dumb."

Tru knew exactly what he meant but she decided the less he thought she knew the better off she was. God only knew what Matt was capable of.

"No I don't know, why don't you tell me." Tru struggled to look at ease as her hand inched towards the branch behind her.

Matt grabbed her arm roughly and Tru managed to barely snatch the branch as she was propelled into his chest. "Let's go somewhere more privately and have this chat."

Tru dug her heels into the ground to halt his attempt to drag her to what she suspected was his van.

"Let's not." She growled as she swung the branch against his head. It connected with his head with a satisfying thud. Tru wasted no time trying to figure whether or not her swing had sent him to la la land. Undiluted fear circulated through her blood stream as she scrambled down the weathered path towards the main cabin. To north she saw the sharp outline of lightning, but she continued crashing through the forest wincing out as the branches and twigs scratched at her. Rocks tumbled as she clamored down a particularly steep slope. That's when she heard him.

"Tru get back here."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned around and realized Jack was sprinting towards her. With a gun in his hand.

With a scream threatening to spill out of her clenched mouth she continued her descent down the slope. The crashing sound behind her told her that Jack was gaining on her. The cold drops of rain that fell steadily as the clouds opened up were in direct contrast to the heat flowing through her body.

In a matter of seconds the once dry ground was transformed into mud and Tru was soaked but she trudged on praying feverishly that she would reach the cabin, before Jack caught up with her. Her prayers went unanswered. She was lifted off the ground as a pair of arms encircled her waist. With a strangled cry she kicked at his shins and clawed at his arm.

"Stop it Tru." Jack murmured softly in her ear.

Tru stilled marginally at the sound of his silky voice. Then the cold glint of the steel gun he still held in his hand caught her eye and she began to panic. He swore, and loosened his grip on her as her heel connected with his shin. Tru quickly followed this up with an elbow to the gut. Jack groaned and fell to his knees dragging Tru with him.

Lightning lashed across the sky, and the rain came down harder. Tru lay momentarily stunned on the ground still trapped in Jack's iron grip. Luckily the mud made her slippery and she managed to slip away from his grasp. She sloshed around on all fours vehemently searching for the gun. Jack's arm snaked out and grabbed at her ankle, but she rolled out of his way.

Shoving herself to her feet Tru rocketed off again, choking on her fear, and sputtering as the rain came down around her in sheets. A root jutting out of the ground caught Tru's foot, and she slammed into the ground knocking the wind from her body. Before she could regain her breath, she began tumbling end over end down the rest of the hill. She let out a broken moan as she smashed into a tree. The rain splattered onto her upturned face, and another streak of lightning flashed across the sky silhouetting the black figure that stood in front of her. Too weak to scream or put up much of a fight, Tru did the only thing she had left to do. Her eye's fluttered shut as she gave in and sank into oblivion.

A faint beeping lulled Tru out of the all consuming darkness she seemed to be drowning in. As soon as she opened her eye's she knew where she was, the only question that remained was how she had gotten there.

Her swollen eyes scanned the hospital room as she tried to recall how she had ended up there. Her eyes came to rest on the figure slumped in the chair beside her bed, she glanced down and for the first time realized her hand was being held in a warm safe grip.

The figure stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes. He stopped in mid yawn as he realized she was awake.

"Oh Thank God Tru, I was so worried."

"Harry?

A/N: I know this chapters kind of short. I'll make sure the next one is longer. Thanx for the reviews, they always make me smile. : )

Reese


	14. Taking your place

When did you get here?" Tru asked confused.

"I got here just in time to see that bastard attacking you." He let out a frustrated growl and shoved his hand through his head.

"Which bastard?" Tru asked as a picture of both Matt and Jack flashed though her mind.

"The boat guy, Matt. Why didn't you tell me what was going on down here? I had to hear about it from Jack of all people."

"Jack? You talked to Jack? Where is he? Do you know what he was doing?"

"Wait, slow down Tru. Yes I talked to him. He told everything that's been going on."

Tru briefly wondered if Jack had told Harrison "everything" that had happened between the two of them. But judging by the fact that Harrison was sitting next to her, and not in a jail cell for beating Jack to death, she figured he withheld certain information from him.

"I guess Jack neglected to tell you why he really came here." Tru smiled grimly lowering her gaze.

"Actually he did tell me." Harrison replied calmly.

Tru head shot up in surprise.

"Well, I overheard dad arguing with him about it, then I took off here with every intention of beating him to death."

Tru smiled as he repeated the same words she had thought, and then what he said finally dawned on her.

"D-Dad, what do you mean?" She sputtered

Harrison let out a sigh in shook his head, suddenly looking years older than he really was.

"I mean just that. Dad's been involved this whole time. He hired Jack to do the exact opposite of what you've been doing." He paused clearly angry. "Jack's been trying to get out of it for a while, but Dad's been threatening to terminate him." Harrison stressed the word terminate, and Tru gulped.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well besides the phone call I overheard I decided to do a little detective work. It seems father dearest has been up to this for a long time. The file he had on you was so extensive they even cataloged your favorite color of underwear. You never struck me as a pink kind of girl."

"Well as flattering as that is how you did find out about Jack?

"Well…" Harrison cleared his throat. "He told me."

Tru opened her mouth to yell at him for being foolish enough to believe Jack of all people.

"Plus." Harrison continued ignoring her sputtering outrage. "Being the keen private eye that I am, I bugged dad's phone. So I heard as Jack point blank refused to hurt you, and then proceeded to tell dad that if he so much as hurt a hair on you head he'd put an end to not only his career, but also his life. It was all very Clint Eastwood."

"What about Matt?"

"Oh that bastard he's sitting in a jail cell right now praying that he doesn't make bail, because then he won't have bars to separate me from him."

"So that's it, it's over." Tru asked.

"It's over."

"Thank God." Silent tears leaked out of her eyes as she lay her head back down to the pillow. Harrison gave her hand a squeeze letting her know her was there for her, but Tru couldn't help thinking how she wished that it Jack in his place.

A/N: Com'on guyz did you really think I would make Jack the bad guy. He's was to sexy to be all bad. Thanx's for your faithful reviews ya'll sure do know how to make a girl blush. Reese


	15. From the depths

"Hurry up Tru I've already checked us out." Harrison grunted as he dragged her suitcase out to her Jeep.

"You don't have to rush me. Somewhere back home there's a pair of shoes begging me to buy them."

"Sheesh, you nearly drowned, you nearly get killed by a psycho, and you fall of a damn mountain and all you can think about are shoes. Chicks." He muttered shaking his head in disbelief.

"Men and women deal with our traumas in different ways." Tru said defensively. "Men go around grunting and moaning, while women on the other hand, we take the smarter approach. Shopping and Ben & Jerry's."

Harrison laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. His expression turned serious.

"It's going to be okay Tru, I promise."

Tru's eye's welled with unshed tears, but she gave him a shaky smile.

"It's already okay. I've survived the worst part, now all I have to do is get over the backlash."

They finished loading the jeep in silence.

Once they were finished Harrison walked over to his rental car and slid behind the wheel.

"Okay so you follow behind me until I get to the rental agency then I'll turn this bad boy in." Harrison shouted and then gunned his engine.

Tru slipped on her shades and cranked up her car stereo.

"Follow this." She muttered flooring the gas pedal. The jeep fishtailed down the gravel driveway leaving Harrison coughing in a cloud of dust.

Her cell phone rang and she answered smiling. "Hello Harry, thought I'd get this show on the road."

"Har Har Tru very funny."

"Hey no one told you to rent a sports car for a trip to the woods." She said sweetly.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"I always know where I'm going." She rolled her eyes

'I saw that."

She held the phone away from her ear and stuck her tongue out.

"I saw that too."

She hung up chuckling.

The sun shone overhead as a sign that all of her troubles were over. She had survived the storm of the century, so why did she still feel as if she would never be happy again?

"Damn you Jack." She swiped at her eyes angrily as the tears spilled over.

Music flowed from her speakers as she clicked on the radio.

"And I'll always love you." Click

"Why did you have to betray me?" Click

"Hello listeners this is Mya from K103.5 talking about all those lovers out there who have been recently burned. I'm on the line with Lana. Girl what do you have to say."

Click.

Okay, so maybe listening to the radio wasn't exactly the best idea. She thought as she pressed the off button.

She drove mindlessly for a few minutes content with the sound of her engine purring, and the fact that she was putting distance between her and the lake house.

Bang.

The jeep shivered as one of the tires blew out. Tru gripped the steering wheel and fought for control as the car jerked to the left and careered towards a tree. Her tires squealed as she slammed on brakes, but it was too late. Her jeep slammed head first into the tree throwing her body forward. The seatbelt jerked against her stomach, and the air bag smacked her in the face as it deployed. Her last thought was. Clarkdale 4, Tru 0.

Water lapped at her feet and Tru sighed tiredly. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt too heavy, as if someone had placed weights on them. Her tongue felt thick, and she had the distinct feeling that blood was running down the side of her face. Slowly Tru opened her eyes. She ran her hand up the side of her face. Yup blood. She closed her eyes back and let her hand rest on her stomach. A shadow passed over her but Tru kept her eyes shut.

"Com'on little girl, I know your in there."

Her eyes snapped open and her heart tilted as she stared up into the eyes of pure undiluted evil.

"Well hi there, I bet you never even knew it was me did you? They never do, at least not until the end."

Tru stared up and the shaggy haired janitor from the hospital stared down at her. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Matt may have been a bastard, but he wasn't the one who had attacked her, the janitor had been.

"I almost had you at the hospital." He continued. "If only your stupid boyfriend hadn't interrupted us."

She tried to jerk to her feet, but she looked down and realized that her arms were tied. The janitor smiled as he realized what she was thinking.

"I figured it was safer to tie you up, we can't have a repeat of last time now can we?"

Pain sliced threw her body as his hand gripped her upper arm and he yanked her to her feet.

"What a-are you going to do with me?" Tru stuttered, to tired to resist as her dragged her towards a pile of wood.

"Oh you're going for a swim."

Tru looked up and for the first time realized they were on a moving boat.

"Don't worry." He continued as he threw her down next to the pile. "You'll have plenty of company."

Tru flopped helplessly as her body crashed to the ground.

"What do you mean I'll have company?" Tru asked trying to stall.

"You know what I mean, you saw them. I saw you find them. I saw you the day you fell in. That's how I knew you needed to be purified along with the rest of them."

"Oh my God." Tru breathed as her memory of her almost fatal day at the lake came back to her. There were other women down there. Other women who had suffered the same fate as she was about to suffer.

"You sick bastard." Tru screamed. "Go to hell."

"I won't go to hell, because I'm ridding the world of your kind. The temptresses that need to be taught. You're the one who's going to hell." He grunted as he kicked her in her stomach.

Tru winced and rolled over. A sharp stick stuck her in her back and she let out a hiss of pain. She rolled over trying to escape the insistent poking. Finally after discovering she was stuck next to it she rubbed her fingers along the stick. Wait a minute, it was too smooth to be a stick, it almost felt like a piece of metal. Hope filtered through her as she looked up to see what the janitor was up to. He had his back to her as he fiddled with a long strand of rope.

She righted herself and reached out for the metal again. She ignored the slight burst of pain as the metal sliced through her skin. She gripped the piece of metal between her hands and began to saw. One strand popped, then two, three, she was almost there. Suddenly the janitor turned around. She stopped sawing and wiped the look of triumph off her face.

"You ready little girl?" He snarled down at her.

"You ready to go to hell you sick prick." She shot back secretly tugging at the bounds that still held her hands.

He smiled. "Too bad I didn't have enough time to teach you some manners you little whore."

Tru smiled up at him as her ropes popped and pooled to the ground.

"I could teach you a few things myself." She said seductively.

His smile dropped away. "I knew you wanted me, but they all try to pretend they don't."

Tru ignored the wave of nausea boiling in her stomach and forced herself to lick her lips.

"I'm not pretending I want you right now." Tru gripped the sharp piece of metal tightly in her hands.

His eyes glazed over as he moved a few steps closer. Then he shook his head as if trying to escape a trance. "No, you need to be cleaned. It's too late for you." He brought his hands to his face and rubbed furiously mumbling incoherently.

Tru inched back playing the roll of the terrified victim, while in her head she was preparing herself for the attack.

All of a sudden his head shot up, and any trace of insecurity was wiped clean and replaced with anger.

"Let's go. Time for you to meet the other girls."

For Tru the next turn of events seemed to go in slow motion. As he reached for her hair Tru lashed out. She sent a nicely aimed kick straight to his stomach, and as he doubled over she brought her knee to his face. She heard the satisfying sound of a bone breaking, and felt a surge of satisfaction. Unexpectedly he jumped to his feet and charged at her. She went down kicking and screaming. As her back connected with the ground, one of his fists slammed into her rib cage, and she let out a hiss of pain. They tumbled around together in a tangle of arms and legs each trying to gain some leverage. Ignoring the pain swelling in her body as he pulled at her hair Tru reached out for the sharp piece of metal that had fallen from her hand during the struggle. Just as her hand came in contact with the metal she was yanked back by her leg. The janitor flipped her onto her back and stilled her struggles by straddling her waist. Tru struggled vehemently as he produced a knife from his jacket and held it over her chest.

"See what your making me do. All you had to do was go quietly. Now it's going to hurt even more. Time to take a swim you dirty little whor-"

The world around her disappeared as Tru watched his eyes widen at shock. The metal blade flashed as she jammed it into his chest. A blossoming puddle of blood bloomed on his shirt where she had stuck the knife in, and his mouth gapped open. Blood slowly trickled out of the corner of his mouth, and onto her clothes marring her pure white shirt. He rolled off of her struggling to his feet and stumbled towards her still wielding the knife in his bloodied hand. Tru dove to the side, rolled to her feet, and watched as he tilted over the edge to the boat, and disappeared into the murky water below.

To drain to stand, Tru collapsed on the ground. She sat in a puddle on the floor until she was certain that her ordeal was over, and that the monster was finally resting at the deepest part of the lake. For good.

**A/N: Hi Guys, as always thanx for the great reviews. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. If not write to me and I'll be glad to clear it up for you. **

**Be back with more laters. Reese.**


	16. Come back down

To say that Harrison was panicking would be the understatement of the century. All it had taken was a few miles and less than five minutes, and his sister had once again disappeared off the face of the earth. Only this time he knew it wasn't her fault. He had arrived at the site of her crash to find her car door wrenched open, and the car empty. After a quick glance around he had come to the conclusion that she had been forcibly removed from her car. There was one set of footsteps next to her car, and two long indentions in the ground, as if someone had been dragged. The fact that Tru was once again in danger turned his blood to ice, and put him in a bad position. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Jack, I've got a problem. It's Tru."

**Meanwhile:**

Seated in the darkest spot in the bar, Jack threw back another glass of whisky. He turned his attention to the man signing karaoke.

Staring back in the face, a memory can't be erased. I know because I've tried./

Start to feel the emptiness and everything I'm gonna miss, I know that I can't hide./

All this time passing by I think it's just time to move on/.

When you come back down./

If you land on your feet/

I hope you find a way to make it back to me/

When you come around/

I'll be there for you/

Don't have to be alone in what your going through/

Stop to breathe and fake a smile, it's all the same after a while, I know that you are tired./

Carrying the one's you lost in a picture framed with all the thoughts, you know you hold inside/.

I hope that you can find a way back to the place where you belong./

When you come back down/

If you land on your feet /

I hope you find a way to make it back to me/

When you come around/

I'll be there for you /

Don't have to be along in what your going through./

By the end of the song, Jack felt as if someone had stabbed a knife straight through his heart. He raised his glass in mock salute to the man.

"I see your pain, and I raise you a broken heart." He mumbled tossing back the drink. The song held an eerie resemblance to Tru's life. Something that he had seemingly tried his hardest to destroy, something that he truly wanted to fix, but knew that she would never want him to. His cell phone rang, jarring him from his path of self-destructive thoughts.

"What." He answered irritably.

He listened for a few moments and felt his stomach drop.

"I'm on my way." He jump up and made a beeline for his car. The only thing he could think about was getting to Tru.

It's over Tru though to herself. She was curled into a ball on the edge of the dock waiting for the Calvary to arrive. She glanced out into the seemingly calm lake. But she knew better, she knew she had just narrowly escaped a horrible fate. A fate that countless other women before her had suffered. Once she talked to the sheriff she wouldn't rest until the women at the bottom of the lake were each laid to rest. After all it was her job to help the helpless.

She felt him before she heard him, and knew that she was safe. He quietly sat next to her understanding her need for silence, and granting her wish. They sat side-by-side holding hands, giving and taking, without even speaking. Minutes later a familiar sports car squealed to a stop, and Harry dove out of the car, stumbling over his feet as he raced towards Tru. She stood up just in time for him to pull her into a bear hug.

"God, Tru I was so worried." She could feel his bones trembling as she wound her arms around his back.

He held her at arms length visibly checking her for injuries.

"When I called Jack, he said that he had already talked to you, and that you were okay."

Tru glanced up and realized that Jack had melted into the forest behind them.

Harrison realized the same thing and kissed her forehead. "You love him." It was more of a statement then a question.

Tru nodded. "I don't understand why Harry, I just know that I love him with all my heart." She looked up at him as her eyes filled with tears. "Your still number one little bro don't sweat it."

He gave her a half smile and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm sure you two need to talk, plus someone has to alert the sheriff."

Tru turned and walked off to find Jack. He was leaning against a tree with his arms loosely crossing his chest, watching her.

"Why did you call me first Tru?" He asked quietly as soon as she got close enough.

"I don't know. I guess I just knew you would find me." She shrugged

"Why did you call me?" He asked again.

"Because… I knew."

"You knew what." He prompted.

"I knew- I know that you love me, and that you'll do anything to keep me safe. I know that as weird as this whole thing is, that you understand me better than anyone. And I know without a doubt, that I love you."

As soon as the words left her mouth Tru cringed, waiting for his cold bark of laughter. It never came. She looked up at him and was surprised to see his eyes were filled with compassion, and understanding. He stepped forward and lowered his face towards her lips.

Tru put her hand in front of her face to stop his heat seeking lips. "Whoa buddy, I just barred my soul to you, what do you have to say."

Jack grinned. "Thanks."

Tru put her hands on her hips. "Try again."

"Thank you"

She glared in return. "Tell me."

"Tell you what, that I'm so in love with you, that I hurt when you hurt. That all I want to do is take you somewhere where you're safe and you can feel no pain. That you're the first woman who I've ever felt this way about ever. Is that what you want to hear?"

Tru smiled up at him and pulled his face down towards hers. "It's a start."

As their lips met fireworks exploded. She knew without a doubt that no matter how confusing their relationship got, they would always find a way back to each other.

"So what's this I hear about you being unemployed, something about you threatening to kill your former boss." Tru asked as they walked over to where Harrison was standing.

"Oh that, well you see that wasn't my fault-"

Tru silenced him with a quick kiss.

Harrison groaned comically. "God I think I liked it better when ya'll were at each others throats. I'm going to need therapy for this."

In the distance sirens could be heard and Tru steeled herself for what was about to come.

Jack seemed to be thinking the same thing. "You ready?" He smiled down at her.

She shook her head. Then reached out and slid her hand into his hand.

"Now I'm ready."

**The End….**

**A/N**: Thank you guyz for all of your wonderful support. I hope you enjoyed it, and of course I want to give a shout out to my faithful supporters, who told me when they didn't understand stuff. Or when I accidentally posted the wrong chapters (oops)

Jetmoon (My first reviewer) : )

cherrygurl1225

Digital Damita

Slayer Forever

Thanx guyz.

The lyrics are from a song by Lifehouse. 'Come Back Down.'

**Reese**


End file.
